The Laws Defying Love
by december.s-flower
Summary: A forbidden love.  A love that threatened the very existence of humanity.  How far would you go to save the one you love or to save the world you live in?  fSparrow/Commandant.  Fable 2 belongs to Microsoft LionHead studios. M for future content
1. Year 1: Commandant

**A/N: Welcome to yet another side project of mine. They seem to be piling up like leaves in fall. This one's about Fable 2 and written on a whim. It'll probably be short as it is only intended for smut with a little bit of plot... The pairing is Sparrow/Commandant. I have no idea if anyone has written about this before but here' my input ^^**

**Each chapter will be dedicated to either the Commandant or Sparrow, alternately. This one is from the guy's POV. By the way, Sparrow is a woman and a Will User by class.**

* * *

**The Laws Defying Love**

_The Commandant_

Success. No matter the cost, no matter the methods. Success was paramount. Obedience was necessary. Even from him. Lord Fairfax would accept no less. The Commandant paced back and forth in the spacious chamber, waiting for recruit number 273. She was the only woman to ever successfully complete the Crucible and would no doubt present a challenge to him. But failure was not an option. His fingers reached for his neck. He had grown used to the small device encircling his neck and the physical effects it had on his body. Better to be a live and a monster than alive and a slave. Or dead.

The door to the chamber swung open and she strolled in, proud and defiant. His lip twitched in displeasure. Taller than he expected, the woman was muscular and, much like another prisoner of theirs, had glowing blue lines riddling her skin. A will user. He hated will users. But he welcomed the challenge.

"I am the Commandant." he said not for introductions but to let her know he was in charge. "You are recruit 273. That number is not random. It was assigned to you because I have broken 272 recruits before you. You are nothing more than the next link in the chain." The Commandant carefully observed the recruit's face but much to his annoyance, it remained impassive. "You have been brought here to oversee the reconstruction of the Tattered Spire, and to serve Lucien as he sees fit. My job is to ensure the obedience of guards like you. You will do everything I tell you, without question. Failure to obey will cause the device around your neck to activate. This is not a pleasant experience. You will lose your willpower. Your memories and experiences will be drained away. This will continue until you submit." The impassive and irritatingly unimpressed expression on the recruit's face remained, much to the Commandant's ire. But he had been successful up till now. She was not going to ruin it for him. He was one step closer to Lucien and his weak little heart. "Perhaps you believe you will resist. Some do at first..." he resumed his pacing, glancing every now and then at the recruit. "A misguided sense of personal honour. You must decide." He paused right in front of her, his arms folded behind his back. The recruits always thought they had a choice. They never did. _He _never did. Lucien had made sure of that. "Is your honour really that important to you? Now, come here and obey me."

It was a waste of his time and his efforts. The more he demanded, the more she resisted, despite the pain the collar caused.

"Obey me!" he demanded again, his anger rising. But before he could continue, the recruit swayed in one spot and collapsed to the ground in a heap of flesh. Disgusted, he called in a guard and ordered him to take her out of his sight. This was not the first time he was so blatantly ignored. But her... that mockery in her eyes, that prudish pride! The day he breaks her soul will be the day he'll celebrate.

However, as weeks dragged on, she became more resistant, going as far as insulting him by giving him the middle finger. He was human once. He knew what the gesture meant. But what irritated him more was the longer she fought against his will, the more he thought of her. Day and night she plagued his mind with her defiant eyes. Her eyes. As blue as the skies he had once known. The Commandant shoved the knife deep into the undercooked piece of meat before him and stormed out of the hall. He will not let her do this to him!


	2. Year 1: Sparrow

_Sparrow_

_What comes with being a Hero? Are we destined, chosen? Or do we just stumble into the role? I arrived at the Spire a hopeful woman, bent on changing the world, saving it with nothing but my charm and skill. I could never have been more wrong. The thirteen other hopefuls by my side walked slowly as the Spire guards led us down the walkway where we were met by Lucien. I don't think I have ever felt as much hate as I did at that moment. Seeing his smug face made me remember the night he killed my sister. Oh how I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to balverines! A death too kind. But I held my ground, listened to his empty words and promises. He fed us lies and the others bought it like so many other recruits before us._

_It was after that speech as the guard took us to our quarters that we saw what it really meant to be transcribed into the Spire guards. Slavery. I almost gagged at the sight of them, the poor men and women, starved nearly to death, stuffed into small cells with only a piss pot and a single sheet for a bed. They were treated like vermin, beaten at any possible opportunity, their cries echoing in the vast emptiness. The sooner I found this Garth, the better._

_But the task proved more difficult than I had anticipated. As the Spire's whispers filled my mind, they drowned out Theresa's voice, my only comfort in this dark place. As days dragged into weeks, I thought I would lose my mind. And that's when he summoned me. The Commandant. I didn't know what to expect as I walked into his chamber. But it certainly was not what I saw. The being that stood before me was not human. At least, not anymore. Rocky spikes protruded from his body, his eyes glowed a malevolent white and the sword he held at his side... I had only seen it once before. At the Shadow Temple, displayed as a prize to those who sacrifice enough innocent beings. How glad I was to slay those murderers. And this Commandant was going to be next._

_If only it wasn't for the collar they placed around my neck. I thought I was going to die as it drained life out of me. Such unimaginable agony! No word could describe it. And he just watched! But I won't give in. I won't lose who I am! For the good of all I am willing to sacrifice myself. That is what Heroes do._


	3. Year 2: Commandant

_The Commandant_

After working at the Spire for so many years, time had lost its meaning to the Commandant. Not that there was any use for keeping it to begin with. The sunlight that still penetrated through the walls was enough to go by. And today was no different. He diligently walked along the walkway, observing the workers and evaluating the guards. A tedious task at best, but a necessity. So far, he had done well and was rather satisfied with his success. To the best of his knowledge, there had been no incidents of disobedience and 273 was beginning to fade from his memory. Thankfully. He'd had enough of seeing her eyes and was more than happy to have her reassigned.

But luck was not his to have, it seemed. He had reasoned with Lucien that the best way to break someone was to make them do what they didn't want to. As such, 273 was assigned to prison guard duty on orders not to feed them. If only she would do as she was told. The woman was quickly becoming a problem he didn't wish to deal with. Unfortunately for him, Lucien held special interest in her. Why, he couldn't fathom. She was irritating, irrational, naive! And she was grating on his nerves.

He was in the middle of an interrogation when the news reached him. 273 had openly engaged another guard in hand to hand combat over a disagreement.

"Bring her to me." he ordered the messenger. "And be quick about it. I haven't got all day."

Dismissing the guard he was interrogating, the Commandant picked up the parchment and headed for his quarters. This recruit was making his life unnecessarily difficult. Any other candidate would have been killed over something like this. Why _was_ Lucien so compelled to keep her around?

"You summoned me?" her voice echoed in the chamber, summoning his attention. He turned to face her but avoided directly looking at her. He didn't need more nights plagued by visions of her.

"You are either stupid, or very stupid." he growled. "Do you not understand the meaning of the word 'obey'?"

"I have a perfect understanding of the word. _Sir._"

The way she uttered 'sir' sent a wave of annoyance through him and he had to turn away to keep himself from striking her.

"Explain, then, why you refused to obey a superior officer."

The Commandant had expected a pause, a minute of her composing a reply. A lie, perhaps. Her answer, however, came before he even finished closing his mouth.

"I cannot do what goes against my morals."

He almost laughed. In fact, a small chuckle escaped him. Morals. A word so foreign to these parts. Yet here was this recruit telling him she had morals.

"I beg your pardon?" he clarified. "Exactly why are you here?"

Now that gave her a pause and if anything, it made the Commandant weary of her. No person in their right mind would willingly volunteer for this. Not even for Lucien's empty promises.

"I refuse to discuss my personal reasons with you." she stated defiantly, raising her chin and straightening her back. Not that he was curious enough to pry, but he would have to keep an eye on her. And on his other valuable prisoner. He had a feeling the two were somehow connected.

"You are dismissed. But further disobedience will result in disciplinary action." He waived her out of the room and turned to the table, intent on reviewing the report from earlier. But his otherwise uneventful day had been ruined. Damn woman.


	4. Year 2: Sparrow

Sparrow

_ Strange how easy it is to fall into a pattern when time vanishes. It has only been two years. Two years. Only? Or has it been three? Maybe less. I don't know. Every morning they wake us up, give us a minute to get dressed, five minutes to eat, and then it's off to work. At first, it was strange and a little embarrassing being the only woman in a roomful of men, but I'm getting used to it, little by little. They don't stare any more, at least. _

_ They assigned me to guard duty. An easy job as long as no one pays attention to what I do. I've managed to sneak food into the prison and to some of the workers. They always appreciate it. But I know I have to be careful or I'll get caught. Again. I don't want to see the Commandant. Always pretending to be nice. But I know he's vile on the inside, with little regard for human life. _

_ I think the tower is starting to affect me, too. Just the other day, I forgot what I was doing here. To keep my memory together, I decided to etch important information into the ground under my mat. I hope they don't move me. I have to get Garth out soon or I'll become just as mindless as Gregory. I think he has completely lost it! He mumbles things at night. Things that none of us understand. And during the day, he preaches to whomever happens to pass him by. I don't want to end up like that. I want to come home to Albion. I miss the welcomes of the citizens and Juliana's pies! _

_ But duty calls. I'm going to try sneak some more food to the construction workers, the Commandant be damned. Still... there's something about him. I don't know what it is and I'm not sure I want to find out. The last time I saw him, he looked at me as though he wanted to kill me. But he didn't. Something held him back. Maybe it was Lucien. Maybe himself. Maybe he's just as much a prisoner as I am. _

_ No. Impossible. I'm over thinking this. Better get back to work._


	5. Year 3: Commandant

_Commandant_

The soft flesh of the guard was pliant under his fingers, the skin still untouched by the cold stone of the spire. And he hated that. Despised its softness and whiteness. A little more pressure and he could snap the neck in half, ending that miserable life. He thumbed the trachea, his lip curling with displeasure. Just a bit more. He could almost smell the fear on the guard's breath, see it coming from his pores and it put a smile on his face. Lucien had forbidden him to kill anyone with no reason. But that won't stop him. His smile widened as the guard struggled against his grip, his lungs gasping for air. Such control. Such beautiful control. He pressed a little harder, eliciting a faint plea for help. But none would come. None ever came. The smile vanished from the Commandant's face as he snarled at the guard. _Damn you, Lucien!_ His fingernails dug into the soft flesh, rupturing the skin and causing small trails of blood to run down his fingers. He didn't stop then, but continued to dig deeper. So close to death. The guard went limp, but still alive. He could feel a hint of a pulse through the pads of his fingers. The veins still pumped with blood. The heart still beat. And that's when he lost it.

The face of the guard began to shift, warp. The Commandant stared in horror as it morphed into something he loathed. Faint blue markings riddled the face, bringing out the crystalline eyes.

"Kill me." she whispers. His body froze. _Damn her! Damn her and everything around her!_ His fingers released her neck, dropping her to the ground. No. Not her. It was just his imagination playing tricks on him. The body guard that lay before him, gasping for air, was someone else. Someone nameless. He cursed.

"Bring me recruit 273!" he barked at the guard by the heavy door. "Now!" He _will _break her! The commandant unsheathed his sword and dropped it on the ground by the downed recruit. He will not kill him. Not today.

He paced impatiently across the room while waiting, trying to reason his way out of insanity. But each way he thought of it, it only made him angrier. Made him want to completely destroy her. How dare she invade his mind like this!

"Please! I don't want to die!" the man on the floor whimpered. "I have a wife and a child at home!"

"That is none of my concern!" the Commandant snapped, turning on him. "And your life is no longer in my hands."

As if on cue, the door opened and in strolled recruit 273, the too familiar expression on her face. He glared at her as though she were some unimaginable vermin.

"Pick up the sword." he ordered her. To his surprise, she did so without question. Perhaps he was making progress after all. "You have only one job today." He couldn't keep a sneer from creeping to his face. He _will_ break her. "Kill this man." The Commandant gestured to the recruit on the ground, relishing in the horrified expression on her face. But his smirked vanished as she threw the sword down by his feet.

"I will not!" she protested. "That man is innocent!"

_Kill me_. How he would have loved to oblige her at that moment. But he stayed his hand.

"You will do as I say. Or you will suffer!"

"I would rather die a million times than kill an innocent man!"

The Commandant clenched his fists, his anger levels topping.

"If that is what you wish." he snarled. But as much as he wanted it, watching her collapse to the floor in agony did not bring him the pleasure it should have. "You are only making things difficult for yourself. I do not wish to see you dead, but you give me no choice." He extended his hand to assist her in getting up but she only brushed it aside.

"I will not kill that man." she reiterated defiantly, her breathing shallow.

"Do not try my patience, recruit. Do as I say or suffer the consequences!"

The glare that she gave him sent him over the edge. With complete disregard for Lucien's orders, the back of his hand connected with her face, sending her flying to the ground.

"Get her out of my sight!" he ordered the door guard and picking up the sword, put it through recruit 268, making sure she saw it. Wiping the blood on the dead man's coat, the Commandant sheathed it and stormed out.

**A/N: So this is my interpretation as to why he wanted her to kill the guy, because he saw her in him. Yeahh... he's losing it, lol. Ah, to be young and in love. Though I don't think either one of them is that young. Anyway, I'm going to stray from the game story line as it leaves much to be desired so please don't flame me! ^^;**


	6. Year 3: Sparrow

Sparrow

_ A fight broke out today in the mess hall. But that's not unusual. What is unusual is the fact that I was the one who started it. I am not a fighter. Even as a kid I never picked fights. Rose was the one with fists. So I was quite surprised that this happened. I don't even know what the fight was about! All I remember was one of the guards putting a hand on me and I think I overreacted. I suppose I could blame my reaction on being surrounded by men all the time, but part of me thinks the tower is starting to affect me in negative ways. I don't like it very much and it concerns me greatly. If this continues, the problem could become worse. It would be a terrible fate to end up someone I am not. I don't want to hurt anyone. Though others clearly want to hurt me. The Commandant left a scar on my face from the time he hit me. _

_ I remember being so shocked when he did it. Before that time, and not counting Lucien, no one has ever hit me before. But every day, that scar serves as a remind of what I must accomplish. That I must not give in to the dark and whispering voices of the Tower. Voices that fill my head with evil deeds. And the Commandant, he will... He will... No. I will not seek revenge. Despite his best efforts to sabotage my humanity, I will not let him succeed. _

_ Still, there's something human about him. I can't put my finger on it, but it's something in his eyes, the way he acts sometimes. Or perhaps it's all just a guise. Perhaps he only extend a hand to help me up only to bring me back down again. And perhaps I'm going just a bit more than little crazy. No person in their right mind would defend that monster. _

_...  
_

_ Not even me?

* * *

_

**A/N: Is that a hint of doubt? I think yes!**_  
_


	7. Year 4: Commandant

**A/N: I am not dead! And I am sorry for the long wait! Things have been a little... difficult. But I'm back! I hope! And I promise this fic will be finished! 3**

_Commandant_

He was about to go do his rounds when the door to his chamber suddenly flew open. Had this not been a regular occurrence, he would have been taken by surprise. But as it was, Lucien had a tendency to barge in at the most inconvenient of times.

"And to what do I owe this honor?" he asked, raising his brow ever so slightly, his annoyance unintentionally seeping into his tone.

"Busy?" Lucien asked, looking around and noticing the coat in his hands.

"The tower doesn't build itself, my lord."

Lord Fairfax. The bane of his existence. If it were up to him, Lucien would be dead and this whole ridiculous project would be scrapped.

"I would be careful with how you employ that attitude of yours. Remember. I gave you life and I can easily take it away with a twitch of a finger."

"Of course, my lord."

"Good. Now. I want to talk to you about a certain recruit." Even with the vagueness, he already had a pretty good idea who Lucien was talking about. And sure enough, as if she wasn't a pain in his rear already, she was brought up once again. "I can't help but notice you've taken a special interest in 273. Anything you wish to tell me?"

"What is there to tell? She is irritating, persistent, and more trouble than she's worth." the Commandant snapped. And as such, on his mind constantly to his annoyance. Ever since she showed up at the spire, his life has been nothing but a series of headaches and sleepless nights.

"Yes, well, she does have the tendency to ruin people's days, doesn't she?" The hinting was subtle and perhaps unintentional but the Commandant couldn't help but notice the inclination of Lucien's tone imply that the two knew each other. Though he opted not to ask about it.

"Is there something you needed of me?" he asked instead. The reply came after a short pause which solidified his belief that the two had a past and he would be lying if he said he wasn't curious and ... no. There was a feeling he preferred not to elaborate on. He needed to completely put her out of his mind and most definitely out of sight. Perhaps he could suggest moving her out from under his command. But he was not that lucky. In fact, it would seem she was destined to haunt his life regardless of his opinion.

"Yes," Lucien stated absentmindedly. "I need you to keep a close eye on her. I can't help but feel she's here for something. What, I've yet to figure out."

The words took a moment to sink in. Him? Keeping a closer eye on 273? Closer... He wanted to run as far away from her as he could and Lucien wanted him to keep a closer eye on her?

"I really don't think that is necessary." he tried to reply as calmly as he could. The statement gave Lucien a pause and a shadow crossed his face, which only meant...

"Do you believe your opinion superior to mine?" he asked icily, raising his chin and straightening his back. He was a noble through and through. A rich, pompous bastard. But the Commandant valued his life above all else, even if it was distorted and polluted by the darkness growing within him.

"No, my lord." he hissed in reply. "Your word is law." The shadow passed, replaced by a smile.

"Excellent. Then I shall have her stationed here as your guard." Without another word, Lucien gathered himself up and left, leaving a stunned Commandant behind.

An odd feeling spread throughout his whole being. A feeling he hadn't felt since... since he almost died. With his heart beating faster than normal, he recognized it.

Fear.


	8. Year 4: Sparrow

_Sparrow_

_I will not! I cannot! I refuse to!_

_Or at least I tried!_

_How could this, of all people, happen to me?_

_But there is nothing I can do. I can't hide, I can't run. I'm stuck, like a caged animal. Is this even worth it? In the long run? I hope so. For my Albion, I will do this. For my people. And anyway, maybe it won't be so bad. Maybe I won't have to watch more people suffer. Maybe, just maybe, this can bring me closer to my goal. That's not too much to ask for, is it? He is Lucien's top ranked officer, he must know something. _

_I must see this as an opportunity._


	9. Year 5: Commandant

_The Commandant_

The Commandant paced restlessly back and forth, occasionally glancing towards the door when it suddenly flew open.

"You're late." he barked, closing the distance between him and 273.

"I was busy." she replied curtly, though a little winded. The amount of stairs that led to his quarters was ridiculous.

"You have orders. I expect you to follow them. Are we clear?"

"No. Not at all." Her reply was laced with sarcasm and it made him angrier. She was pushing boundaries, he knew that. After all, he did the exact same thing with Lucien. But it didn't make it any less irritating.

"You _will_ obey, 273!"

"I have a name, you know."

Her response gave the Commandant a pause. No one has ever defied his orders. Neither has anyone ever objected to being just a number. Not openly, anyway.

"And what is your name, then?" he asked with no intent of paying attention or ever remembering it.

"It's Sparrow."

His plan would have been perfect if it wasn't for her name.

"What did you say?" he rounded on her. The Commandant heard her, of course, but he had to make sure. After all, this was impossible! Improbable that this was _the_ Sparrow.

"Sparrow." she drew out as if he were deaf and dumb. Ordinarily, that would have irked him, but not this time. His fingers dug into her arms as he bored into her eyes, searching for a hint of lies, anything to prove her wrong. But there was only truth there.

"Impossible." he whispered in reply. Then letting go of her abruptly, he stormed over to his desk, slamming his palms on the flat of it. "Impossible!" Images, memories flashed through his mind, hazy at best, but still there. And along with the memories came the inevitable pain.

"Where is your sister?" he quietly demanded, not daring to turn around.

"How did you know-"

"Where is she!"

Silence followed his outraged response and the Commandant almost caved in, but he held his ground. He knew if he looked into her eyes, he would see _her_.

"She's dead."

_Dead_. The word rang hollow in his head. _Dead_.

"How?" he asked, digging into the desk for support to keep his voice from breaking.

"Lucien murdered her." Sparrow replied venomously, an emotion that did not escape his notice. Was that why Lucien wanted this? Was this their history? Their past? Hatred welled up within him. More than he thought possible. Anger at her, at Lucien, at Rose, and most of all, at himself.

After all these years, she had to come back into his life only to be torn away by the very man he served. Damn them all!

"Leave!" he ordered.

"But I-"

"I said leave!"

And for the very first time, she obeyed him. But it was a hollow victory. As the door slowly shut behind her, the Commandant sank to his knees, his heart beating for the first time in many years.


	10. Year 5: Sparrow

_Sparrow_

_How? I don't understand! How does he know Rose? Ever since that day, I haven't been able to sleep. I can't think, I can't work, I can't eat! I haven't even seen him since he kicked me out. The way he acted was so... unusual! I don't know if I'm imagining things, maybe the Spire is playing tricks on me. Or maybe it's just me wanting to see things that aren't there. But I could have sworn I heard a hint of pain and regret in his voice._

_No. Commandant? Pain? Impossible!_

_Improbable?_

_Perhaps I really don't know him. Because of what happened, I've been asking questions. Questions that I want to know answers to but I'm afraid to ask. He can't have been this way all the time._

_He knew Rose._

_Which means Rose knew him._

_And Rose tole me everything._

_Damn it! Why can't I remember?_

_Theresa is gone now, too. I can't hear her voice anymore. I've gotten so used to it. It was my only comfort and now it's gone. I wish someone would give me answers!_

_And the Commandant..._

_I can't seem to get him out of my head..._

_Am I going crazy?_

_Am I crazy already?_

_And then it came to me._

_It was on the day we bought the stupid music box. Rose had been gone since morning and I was wondering where she was. I remember searching for her. It was getting cold but I didn't care. I wanted Rose. She promised to bring food. But when I found her, she wasn't buying food. She was hiding in an alleyway between houses, kissing a boy._

_I remember being angry, accusing Rose of not caring. And I remember the boy. Danny is what she called him. He wouldn't have made much of an impression if it wasn't for his eyes. Fierce and defiant, a brilliant green, even in the dim light of the alleyway. And he wore the same expression he wears to this day._

_He was a human once. He was Rose's. He loved. Was once capable of it._

_What had happened?_


End file.
